


untouched and untouchable

by Y Y Nott (WhyWhyNot)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Y%20Y%20Nott
Summary: There are snakes in her hair now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	untouched and untouchable

When Athena curses her, all Medusa can feel is relief.

It’s over. It’s finally _over_.

 _He_ will not come to her again. She will not hear _his_ whispers against her neck, feel _his_ hands on her waist, taste _his _skin on her tongue.__

__There are snakes in her hair now. All hand wandering there will be bitten, bloodied, torn to shred. Poisoned. Anyone who raises their hand on her will be left gasping on the ground._ _

__There are snakes in her hair now, and her gaze turns men to stone, and she won’t be the one to look down first._ _

__She wonders if Athena knew, up on her godly throne, if she knew, the wise goddess, if she knew, untouched and untouchable._ _

__Because she may have cast a curse, but all Medusa got was a blessing._ _


End file.
